


Family Christmas

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum woke up warm. He rolled over and was greeted with the sight of his 4 year old curled up in between him and Luke on the bed.OrCalum, Luke, and their kids decorate the tree for Christmas, but Luke has a surprise





	Family Christmas

Calum woke up warm. He rolled over and was greeted with the sight of his 4 year old curled up in between him and Luke on the bed. He whispered “Good morning princess Isabelle” and kissed her forehead, before glancing over to where his husband and 2 year old Alec lay. Luke was asleep on his back with the toddler curled protectively against his chest, Alex sucking lightly on his thumb. Calum strokes over his son’s chubby cheek (damn you genetics, he thought) and gently kissed Luke’s forehead. Luke stirred slowly, blinking his icy-blue eyes open. He rubbed Alec’s back carefully and leaned over to kiss Calum. “Morning Babe. Can you get him off?” Calum laughed and gently picked Alec off of Luke’s chest and Luke crawled out of bed and half-ran to the bathroom. Calum glances down at his kids, thinking back to the time when each of them had been growing in Luke’s tummy. Isabelle was a fortunate accident; Luke had been spiraling down a dark path of alcohol and drugs, and finding out he was pregnant had been his golden ticket to fix his life. And he had: he’d sobered up and threw himself into caring for his child. Izzy wasn’t biologically Calum’s child but he’d helped Luke raise her from the minute Luke found out about her. Her father hadn’t wanted a child and Luke had been terrified to be a single dad. Calum has stepped up to help Luke out and along the way they’d fallen for each other. Thy were married by the time Isabelle was 1, and Luke was pregnant with Alex by Izzy’s half birthday. And they hadn’t looked back. Calum had wanted to leave LA but Luke had refused to give up on the band just because he’s been dumb and not used protection. They’d struggled, but the kids loved the road and they’d had an easy time findin a tour sitter. Calum was shook from his thoughts as Alec sat up and patted his papa’s cheek. “Papa,” he slurred quietly, “hungwy.” He gave Calum the puppy eyes and Calum signed, gently picking the toddler up. Izzy woke up as Calum got off the bed and whined, holding her arms up to him. “Luke?” Calum called, “Are you done? I need you.” Luke ducked back out of the bathroom, face slightly damp after he’d hurriedly washed it. He walked over to the bed and eased his daughter up. Calum stared for a second, lost in the similarities between Luke and the young girl. She had his eyes and curls, but her father’s slightly darker complexion; she passed as Calum’s child easily enough that nobody ever asked questions. The couple walked downstairs and deposited the kids into their chairs. Alec whined as he was set down and Izzy whined too just because she could. “Behave or you don’t get to help decorate the tree tonight.” Luke threatened, walking over to the cabinet and pulling ingredients for pancakes down. Breakfast was quiet as the kids shoved their food in their mouths. Luke took a break from his breakfast to help them wash their hands, then he sent them to the playroom. The two finished their breakfast and Luke pressed a syrupy kiss to Calum’s cheek. “I’m gonna go shower. Can you wash up the dishes?” Calum nodded and Luke walked upstairs. He got the dishes washed quickly and went to the attic to pull the Christmas bins down. He’d just brought the first one downstairs when he heard the sound of gagging coming from the bathroom. Worrying about the kids, he went to investigate. He found Luke on his knees curled on the toilet bowl. “Baby? You ok?” He asked, gently smoothing Luke’s curls back. Luke leaned into his embrace, then made a nasty face. “You’re dusty. Where were you?” Luke said, leaning up from Calum’s grip and grabbing a cup of water to rinse his mouth. Calum gave Luke an exasperated look. “You’re throwing up and you’re wondering where I was?” Luke shrugged, “I’m fine. It’s probably just a bug.” Calum didn’t look satisfied, but he answered Luke’s previous question. “I was in the loft, bringing stuff down to decorate.” He left Luke alone in the bathroom and went back up to bring the remaining bins down. 

*later that afternoon*

“Izzy! Alec! Hurry or we’re gonna decorate without you!” Calum yelled, laughing at the sound is his kids racing down the hall. He looked over at his husband, who was rubbing his stomach with a grimace. “You ok?” He asked. Luke nodded, “ ‘m fine. Just feeling nauseous.” Calum turned back to the tree as the kids ran into the room. “Papa, can we put the ormanents on?” Isabelle asked. Calum laughed and handed her a bulb to place on the tree. She ran around the tree excitedly placing bulbs on. Alec followed more slowly, placing a couple bulbs on before he toddled over to Calum and held his arms up to be picked up. Calum lifted the toddler up and Alec signed contently, putting his thumb in his mouth. Luke reached into a box and pulled out three more ornaments. “We can’t forget these,” he said. Calum took the ornaments from him and smiled at them, “The baby’s first Christmas ones, we definitely can’t forget them. Wait why are there three?” Calum flipped to the last ornament and read it “Baby’s first Christmas, 2018. Wait.....Luke are you pregnant?” Luke blushed and Izzy yelled “yay new baby!” Luke took the ornaments from Calum and hung all three on the tree. He then picked Izzy up and Calum slid his arm around Luke’s waist and pressed his hand to his belly. “I love all 4 of you,” Calum said kissing Luke’s temple. “Love you too,” Luke said back, both kids yelling “wuv you Papa.”


End file.
